


Turning 40

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howie recalls the night of his 40th birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning 40

Howie got pretty drunk at the Backstreet after-party the night of his 40th birthday.

He woke with a splitting headache on his bus beside his wife and rubbed his eyes. Recalling the dream he had, he frowned. Had it been a dream?

Most of the previous night, he remembered clearly. But there was a part he was fuzzy on whether had actually happened or not.

He couldn’t remember how or what time of night he’d gotten there, but he remembered the distinct, warm glow of the bathroom, the clean tiled floor, the rose-colored stall that Kevin had guided him into. If it had been a dream, how could he remember the sound of the lock clicking so distinctly, and the sound of his own belt buckle hitting the floor? And he could remember the heat of Kevin’s body. His hands had been so big and strong, and his mouth so hot and wet.

 _God_.

Howie swallowed.

It had actually happened.

Kevin had given him a blow-job in a bathroom stall the night of his birthday.

And he hadn’t even been sober for it, which now, he regretted in more ways than one.

The last words Kevin spoke to him the previous night rang clearly in Howie’s throbbing head.

“Now you’re an old man like me,” he’d said, smirking devilishly as he stood up and wiped off his mouth with the side of his wrist. “Remember when we thought thirty was old? Those were the days, huh? See you tomorrow, D.”

Then he left, the stall door swinging after him with a woosh of cool air, leaving Howie still panting, utterly confused, jeans around his ankles, and leaning against the toilet.

Howie hadn’t felt old then.

And he didn’t feel old now.

Howie rolled over to see his wife just waking up. She smiled beautifully at him, and he smiled back, before leaning in and kissing her.

In the back of his mind, Howie planned Kevin’s 50th birthday present.


End file.
